Talk:List of episodes/@comment-455481-20141120045341
If The Fairly OddParents got renewed for a tenth season in 2015, here's some episodes, I'd like to see: 10x01: United We Stand 10x02: Bubble Boys / Timerella 10x03: Timmy's Worst Fear / The Ball of Eternal Darkness 10x04: Double Duo / Nega-Poof 10x05: Inspector Timmy 10x06: Timmy Meets Vickzilla / The Teacher Who Became Nice 10x07: Boiling Fury / The Fairly Anti-Parents 10x08: Mr. Fairlyson / Boo, Are You Scared Yet? 10x09: Sick and Twisted / Catman, Get A Life! 10x10: Stay of Doom / A Star is Worn 10x11: Anti-Crocker / Sparky Runs Away 10x12: Wanda’s Mother / The Tooth Hurts 10x13: Poof Spurt / Fairies Make Everything Better 10x14: The Attack of Wandazilla / Timmy Gets Crushed 10x15: Crocker's Big Chance / This Old Monkey 10x16: The Big Sleepy / Hospital Expedition 10x17: Small Problems / Buggy Bites 10x18: Anti-Fairly Odd Brother / Gal Wars 10x19: TV Time/ Gone Wishin 10x20: The Fairly Odd-Reunion 10x21: The Truth 10x22: Vicky Moves Away 10x23: Fairly OddBeard 10x24: Spellementary Prom 10x25: Cosmo Rules, Wanda Nags 10x26: Happy Bob? Episode Descriptions 10x01: United We Stand: Timmy is forced to make a truce with Remy Buxenplenty to free Juandissimo from Crocker. 10x02a: Bubble Boys: Timmy and Remy both get trapped in a huge bubble, after Timmy starts blowing bubbles from magical bubbles, and they must figure out a way out without the help of their fairies. 10x02b: Timerella: Timmy ends up in Cinderella after accidentally wishing that he wished he could meet cinderella (but stupid Cosmo messes it up and not only is in her world but he is Cinderella) now he must go as her to the ball but why is Remy the prince? Was it an accident or did he know Timmy was there?? 10x03a: Timmy's Worst Fear: Anti-Cosmo and Doombringer make a device that can delve into one's worst fear and plan on using it on Timmy but what if the worst fear isn't what they were expecting? 10x03b: The Ball of Eternal Darkness: The boys must watch the ball of eternal darkness a magical item that can make anything it lands on evil (and Poof and Sparky) while Cosmo and Wanda are on a date, Anti-Cosmo and Doombringer learn of it and decide to steal it in order to make Timmy Anti-Cosmo's godson. 10x04a: Double Duo: Poof is forced to work with Foop again when both of their families go missing. 10x04b: Nega-Poof: The rebellious Poof we saw in "The Terrible Twosome" turns out to have manifested itself as a being called Nega-Poof. 10x05: Inspector Timmy: Trixie writes a play, and Timmy is the main role. 10x06a: Timmy meets Vickzilla: Vicky drinks some strange drank and becomes a monster and destroys the town. 10x06b: The Teacher Who Became Nice: Crocker is meaner than ever so Timmy wishes he was nice. 10x07a: Boiling Fury: Elmer, the boil kid becomes mad and tries to rule the world and get rid of everyone who make fun of him. 10x07b: The Fairly Anti-Parents: Instead of Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and Anti-Sparky become Timmy's GodParents, and everything becomes more drastic when Crocker discovers them. 10x08a: Mr. Fairlyson: Sanderson the pixie gets fired and becomes a fairy. 10x08b: Boo, Are You Scared Yet?: Cosmo tries to scare Timmy, Poof, Sparky and Wanda, without success, so Timmy wishes Cosmo was a little scarier but he becomes the most awful creature in the world. 10x09a: Sick and Twisted: Timmy is sick and his parents have to take care of him, but the sickness won't take off, and this means Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky can't grant him wishes for a few days. 10x09b: Catman, Get A Life!: Timmy hurts Catman's feelings and Catman becomes a villain. 10x10a: Stay of Doom: When Mr. and Mrs Turner win a cruise to the Bahamas, they drop Timmy off at Vicky’s house. Now, Timmy must face the worst stay ever! 10x10b: A Star is Worn: Wanda’s twin sister, Blonda invites her to make a guest appearance on her soap opera. 10x11a: Anti-Crocker: When Mr. Crocker realizes that the magic of an Anti-Fairy is more evil, he decides to hunt them instead. 10x11b: Sparky Runs Away: After feeling like he wasn’t needed, Sparky runs away to Pixie World, where the Pixies think he will help with their “Magic Profits”. 10x12a: Wanda’s Mother: When Wanda’s mother comes to visit, everyone gets annoyed by her constant nagging. 10x12b The Tooth Hurts: Timmy must get Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy back together, in order to get a better dentist. 10x13a: Poof Spurt: After being annoyed by the “Poof Spurt” stage of “Poof-erty”, Timmy wishes he was grown up. 10x13b: Fairies Make Everything Better: Crocker teams up with Megan Bacon to capture Timmy’s fairies. 10x14a: The Attack of Wandazilla: Timmy makes Cosmo throw Wanda her own parade, but after a lighting strike hits one of the floats, Cosmo and Timmy must battle a 50 foot Wanda float. 10x14b: Timmy Gets Crushed: Sparky helps Timmy win Trixie’s love. 10x15a: Crocker's Big Chance: Crocker finds his true love, who helps him sucessfully capture a fairy. 10x15b: This Old Monkey: Timmy wishes that an old monkey at the zoo can talk. The monkey tricks Timmy into taking him home, which gets him into much trouble with the zookeeper. 10x16a: The Big Sleepy: Timmy goes to bed one night, and by Poof's baby magic, he wakes up a giant. 10x16b: Hospital Expedition: Timmy and Sparky both go on a huge journey in the hospital for Poof, who gets lost in there, while Cosmo and Wanda are on vacation. 10x17a: Small Problems: Timmy wishes he were the size of an ant for his school project, but Vicky tries to squish him several times. 10x17b: Buggy Bites: Poof gets a rare case of Buggy Bites. 10x18a: Anti-Fairly Odd Brother: Anti-Wanda gets pregnant and gives birth to Foop's new brother, but this isn't what Foop has ever expected or wished for! 10x18b: Gal Wars: Missy, the most recent Timmy's crush, returns to the series and meets Trixie Tang, the richest girl in Dimmsdale, the most popular chick in school and the girl Timmy was in love with since the kindergarten! To make matters worse, Tootie meets the two girls and vice-versa! They soon start to despise each other and fight for the love of Timmy! Who will win?! 10x19a: TV Time: Timmy wishes his world was like a TV show he saw. 10x19b: Gone Wishin: Mr. Turner wants to take Timmy on a fishing trip so he brings Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky but things take a turn for the worse. 10x20: The Fairly Odd-Reunion: When Cosmo and Wanda have a family reunion with both their families, Timmy has a family reunion of his own, but Sparky remembers his family reunion of his own family, and Timmy helps Sparky finds his family. 10x21: The Truth: Crocker shows the world that fairies exist, and this time they believe them 10x22: Vicky Moves Away: After sick of being tormented by Vicky, Timmy wishes that her family would move somewhere far, far, away. Though several problems follow: Doug Dimmadome buys the land where Vicky's house was, and opens up a secretly evil fast food restaurant, "McDimma's"; Tootie misses Timmy so much, that she becomes evil, and builds a powerful robot to destroy Dimmsdale; Mr. and Mrs. Turner hire a new babysitter for Timmy, who is even worse than Vicky. 10x23: Fairly OddBeard: When Timmy sees that the new neighbors (all with beards) has moved in, he's not allowed to enter because only people with beards can enter, so TImmy wishes he would grow a beard, so he can enter in their house. 10x24: Spellementary Prom: Poof gets grounded for the first time and is unable to take his girlfriend, Goldie Goldenglow, to the Spellementary Prom. Poof sneaks out to take Goldie the prom, while Timmy covers for him. 10x25: Cosmo Rules, Wanda Nags: Mama Cosma keeps an TV quiz. If Wanda loses she will be thrown into a pit of crocodiles, if Cosmo loses he has to leave Poof, Timmy, and Wanda and has to live with his mom. 10x26: Happy Bob?: Flappy Bob is still a clown, but the Pixies want him back as a buisnessman.